


can't come down (so why stop now?)

by exys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, no beta reader we humiliate ourselves like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exys/pseuds/exys
Summary: sehun has really bad ideas, but it's not like jongin can refuse him anything.





	can't come down (so why stop now?)

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i had like 7k words written but i deleted everything because i realized the prompter probably originally wanted something light and short? hope you'll enjoy regardless!  
> warning for nsfw content (no actual smut, though, it’s super light).

17 Missed Calls from: vivi’s owner

“Hello?”

“Sehun! What the fuck?” Jongin cries from one end of the phone, sitting down on a wobbly chair in the back of the practice room and pressing his cell phone against his ear. “You called me, like, fifty times in the middle of practice!”

“Okay, hm,” Sehun’s voice drawls from the other end of the line, “I did not call you fifty times.”

“That was an hyperbole.”

“And, huh,” Sehun continues as though Jongin hadn't said anything, “I obviously called you because I’m in some real trouble. And you bet I wouldn’t call your ass if it wasn’t, like, an extreme emergency.”

Jongin snorts, then sharply says, “do you ever call just to say hi?”

“Okay, it’s kind of complicated,” Sehun explains. “Jiyeon wants to have phone sex.”

Jiyeon, the girlfriend, right. Jongin chokes on something similar to a single dust particle floating around.

“Excuse me?” He manages, through his barely muffled cough.

“So... I told her that I had to study and practice and that we can do it later. Like, tonight or tomorrow. But I have approximately zero idea how to have sex through a phone.”

Jongin holds the phone away from his ear when Sehun’s voice gets louder, morphing into something closer to a yell than anything else, then gingerly replaces it, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

“You're not even practicing today,” Jongin says, after a beat. “And don't you try to tell me that you're studying.”

“I know. When and if she finds out about it, she'll throw a tantrum. Which explains why I need to be unbelievably good at this phone sex shit, or else I'm not going to get laid, for like, weeks!”

“Oh, boo-hoo. No sex for two long, long weeks,” Jongin responds, sarcastically. He can practically see Sehun’s unimpressed face from the other end of the line.

“You don’t understand, okay? I absolutely need to know how to do it!” Sehun insists, and it’s a problem, Jongin figures.

“Well, what the hell do you want me to do about it?” Jongin asks, his voice raising. He takes a long, deep breath to quiet himself.

“Have phone sex with me.”

“What?” He yells, his voice reaching a whole new octave, “n—no way, Sehun! Just—I don’t know, google it or something!”

“I highly doubt that it’s going to be of any help, Nini,” Sehun says, more seriously. “Practice is key, and you know it damn well. Aren’t you the one constantly going on about your perfectionism bullshit?”

“Well, I highly doubt that it's normal for two friends,” he pronounces the word 'friends' particularly loudly for emphasis, “to have like, phone sex preparation or whatever you call it because one of them… nevermind, I highly doubt that it’s normal, no matter the reason behind it.”

“Jongin, come on,” Sehun cries, obviously not grasping the logic in Jongin’s statement, “just once—I mean, it won't be that bad!”

Jongin groans, putting his head in his free hand and running his fingers through his hair. There’s sweat in it, and he’s used to it, but it’s not like the sensation of feeling your hair getting greasy ever gets pleasant.

“I'm working on a new routine,” he finally says, hoping that it will affect Sehun's unfortunate decision.

“So?”

Obviously, that plan falls flat.

“There is a high chance that someone’s going to come in, Sehun. Hm—Minseok or Yixing, they’re both registered to come here today.”

“Where are you?” Sehun asks, this easily, and Jongin has to let out an aggravated sigh.

“Do you ever listen? The practice room. Number seven,” he answers, his voice heavily coated in both sarcasm and annoyance.

“Okay, you know, there's that… sort of closet in there? The metallic door. It's nearly always left unlocked, so just pull out the sign that says ‘Out of Order’ and put it on the door,” Sehun instructs, leaving Jongin paralyzed.

“Are you insane?” He asks, even though he genuinely feels like he doesn’t have to. He already knows the answer.

“Just trust me. It works, I promise.”

“I don't even want to know how you could have ever used this to your advantage before,” Jongin grumbles, standing shakily. Still holding the phone to his ear, he walks to the supply closet and twists the handle, surprisingly finding it unlocked.

He starts to open it, the back of his mind screaming for him to just tell Sehun that he can't get in, that the door is locked, that this plan is messed up and that he should just trust Google, but Sehun asks, “did you get the sign?”

And Jongin, much like the forever honest and naïve boy that he is, mutters, “yeah. Hold on a second.” He grabs the ‘Out Of Order’ sign from the top shelf and closes the door as quietly as possible, manoeuvering his way to the practice room’s door and pushing it open slightly to peak out of it. No one’s there, to his unexpected pleasure, and he hangs the sign on the nail in the door and closes it, pushing one of the hi-fi system’s speaker in front of the door just in case someone gets brave enough to ignore the sign.

“Okay, I did it,” Jongin mutters into the phone, somewhat a bit hesitant.

“Does that mean you’re down to help me? You’re all safe in there.”

“Good news for you: there’s a demon on my shoulder hollering at me to just say yes,” Jongin breathes in, and maybe forgets to exhale when he says, “bad news for me: there’s no angel trying to talk me out of it on the other.”

“Amazing. Do you want to, like, facetime or something?”

“If you even dare to facetime me, not only do I delete your number but I also block it,” Jongin retorts, fiddling nervously with his fingers.

“Okay, so, uh. I don’t really know. Pretend you're Jiyeon?” Sehun commands.

“Uhm, no,” Jongin answers flatly, leaning against the wall and crossing his right ankle over his left.

“Why not?” Sehun asks, appalled. “You have to pretend to be Jiyeon so I can practice having phone sex with her!”

“Sehun—I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend. This is definitely humiliating enough as it is,” Jongin snaps, switching the phone to his other ear.

“Nini,” Sehun says sweetly, his voice lowering to a pretty daring octave.

“Sehun,” Jongin retaliates, trying as hard as he can to match Sehun’s tone and failing when his voice cracks. He practically feels Sehun flashing his lovely dirty smile on the other side of the phone. Jongin desperately wants to throw his cellphone at the wall and step on the remaining pieces, but his phone insurance doesn’t cover that.

“It’s really not that hard.”

“Sehun,” Jongin growls, this time coming off as slightly intimidating.

He's about to end the whole thing and succumb to his desire of blocking the other boy’s number when Sehun surrenders, muttering, “fine.”

Jongin smiles in relief, and pushes himself off of the wall, now standing in the middle of the stall without much else to do. His smile dwindles when Sehun bluntly says, “you start.”

“Hm, no,” Jongin cries, “you caused this all—you're starting.”

“Nini, you may say that I never listen, but you don’t seem to do so either. I don’t know how to do any of this.”

“And you truly, honestly think I know? I haven't had a girlfriend in like—ever!”

“Jongin! For fuck’s sake, you're making this so complicated.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m, as surprising as it is, not interested in taking part of this, which obviously translates to ‘I can make it as complicated as I want’.” Jongin huffs and crashes heavily on some metallic furniture, using his free hand to rub his temples.

“Fine,” Sehun says, dithering. It’s the first time Sehun surrenders to Jongin more than one time in such a short time frame, and if it isn’t proudness that causes Jongin to giggle all alone, eyes locked on something that looks very much like a broom but isn’t, he doesn’t know what it is. Jongin hears springs from a bed squeak from the other end of the line and infers that Sehun just threw himself on his bed. Sehun swallows, then mutters, “I don't really know what to say.”

Jongin bites his lower lip. “Neither do I,” with a tone laced in awkwardness.

“Okay just—ugh, this is so weird,” Sehun says. Jongin imagines him running a hand through his hair in frustration, which is most likely exactly what is happening.

“We shouldn't—” Jongin says, intentionally not finishing his sentence.

“No, it’s. It’s for Jiyeon.” Sehun takes a deep breath. “Just, uh… pretend I'm in the closet with you.”

Jongin swallows. “Okay…”

“Okay, uh. I'm with you. And uh, I'll… I push you into the wall. Gently. And I put my hands beside your head.”

“Wait, hm... Why do I have to be the submissive one?”

Sehun lets out an aggravated sigh, “because, Jongin. If I was actually there, you know that's exactly how it would happen. Now don’t talk unless you have something to add to that. And try to have fun, I guess, or it won’t work out.”

Jongin snorts and stands up again to against the wall, thinking.

“Hurry up,” Sehun demands.

“Stop rushing me,” Jongin snaps, “I'm trying. I’m a phone sex virgin too, in case you didn’t know that.”

Sehun groans but silences afterwards.

“Okay, uh… I… grunt?”

He hears Sehun try and hide a laugh.

“You grunt,” he repeats.

“Yes, I grunt.” Jongin’s brows furrow. “A manly grunt.”

Sehun can't hide his laugh at all this time. It’s the first time Jongin doesn’t find it nice to hear him laugh.

“What?” Jongin asks, his cheeks heating up.

“Come on, you wouldn’t grunt. And it would not be anything related to manly. You would like, whimper.”

“I would not!” Jongin hisses defensively.

“You would too,” Sehun answers, smartly. “You would whimper and you wouldn't know what to do with your hands so you'd keep them by your sides. And I'd smile and your knees would buckle.”

“How modest,” Jongin says, holding himself up on the wall with one hand because his legs actually do start shaking at the image of Sehun in front of him (which is, he is sure, most likely not supposed to happen, and thus makes this incredibly awkward and humiliating).

“Confidence makes me hot, Jongin,” Sehun says. Jongin rolls his eyes even though Sehun isn’t here to see. “So, I smile at you, and then mock your whimper.”

“Manly grunt.”

Sehun ignores him, probably for the sake of keeping the conversation going on, and continues, “I lean closer to you, and our lips brush against each other’s. You can feel my breath on your mouth.”

Jongin swallows audibly, then decides that he should just force himself to cry or have an attack at this exact instant to save himself from embarrassment.

“Nini?” Sehun asks after a moment of humiliating silence. It’s not what he wants.

“W—What?” Jongin stammers.

“Say something.”

It takes Jongin a moment to figure out what he means, but he collects himself and takes a breath. “I, uh…”

Sehun takes over, “I kiss you. Hard enough that our teeth clack together, and you break the hotness of it all because you laugh, with your sweet laugh, but when you gasp—”

“How do you know I would gasp?” Jongin asks, somewhat breathlessly. He tries to convince himself he did not hear what Sehun just said about his laugh. It’s not often that Sehun will willingly compliment him on something else than his dancing, and it makes nervosity pulse through his veins.

“I just do.” Sehun says, and Jongin doesn't fight. “When you gasp, I snake my tongue into your mouth and your smile goes away. I rub my hands over your chest through your shirt.”

“Sehun…” Jongin says, his voice a mixture of discomfort and a smidgen of lust.

Sehun obviously notices, and continues, “I slide my knee in between your legs and stop kissing you so I can bite your collarbone through your shirt.”

“I'm wearing a shirt that’s a little too big. It looks like a scoop neck,” Jongin whispers, trying not to hint Sehun that it’s his shirt he’s wearing. He always wears Sehun’s clothes when he has to go practice alone. “You can already see them.”

“Hot.” Sehun doesn't seem to care that he just called Jongin hot, but Jongin sure as hell does. There's a raging flame in his lower stomach, a tightening of his pants, “I pull a side of the shirt away so I can bite and kiss the skin. I knead my fingers into your shoulder.”

Then Jongin does it. He whimpers.

His face turns close to cherry-red and he tries to sputter out some clever, elaborated reason for why he did it, but can't make anything come out. The words hang at the tip of his tongue, playing restlessly with his nerves. Sehun doesn’t say anything, sadistically amused. Jongin, though, can see the knowing smile on Sehun’s face, while simultaneously imaging the disgusted turn of his lip.

Instead of hanging up or calling Jongin gay or something, Sehun simply says, “I told you.”

And Jongin simply manages, “shut up.”

And Sehun continues, obviously, “I use my other hand to grab that necklace you always wear off of your neck and I drop it on the floor.”

“It’s expensive! That could break the chain, Sehun,” Jongin says sourly, attempting to regain some dignity. Sehun lets out a heavy (sexually) frustrated sigh.

“I lay it gently on the floor,” he restates sarcastically, causing Jongin to roll his eyes again, “and then I push my hands under your shirt and kiss you again.”

Jongin lets out a silent breath. He doesn’t feel grounded when he glances around him: the atmosphere is calm, yet heavy enough to swallow him whole, like water drowning him: just thick enough to mute his screams and tear him into the abyss. The only difference is that it feels nice.

“Come on, Jongin. You need to say something,” Sehun says, his voice almost a murmur for reasons Jongin can't and does not want to fathom.

“I—I move my hands to pull at your hair…” Jongin tries, and Sehun exhales approvingly. “And I kiss you harder, and push my tongue against yours, and…” He can't think of anything else, so he trails off.

“And I grab you by your hips so you arch against me,” Sehun finishes, and Jongin can't help but feel a little better about the situation when he hears Sehun’s breathing getting slightly more shallow, “shit,” he curses.  
“Yeah,” Jongin answers, automatically wishing he hadn't. Sehun seems in a nice enough mood to do him a considerable favor and ignore it.

Jongin is pretty close to hanging up but Sehun stops him from doing so by going on, “I let go of your hips to cup your face, still kissing you really hard, pushing you into the wall with my body…”

Jongin closes his eyes, imagining Sehun there without really meaning to, his underwear feeling tighter by the second. The thought of Sehun crowding in from the corners of his brain is a particularly pleasing one, as much as he’d like to say otherwise. Half of him wants to reach down and slip his hand under his sweatpants, but finds that extremely inappropriate, and this is totally inappropriate enough.

“I use one hand to grab the hair at the back of your head, pulling you forward, and my other hand to grab your a—fuck, Jiyeon’s calling.”

Jongin is jerked abruptly out of his reverie by Jiyeon's name. He nods to himself, agreeing with his inner voice telling him that this is supposed to be a relief, blinking to try and get all the indecent pictures out of his mind as the line goes desert. He waits two full minutes before Sehun switches the call back to him.

“I have to go,” Sehun says, sounding strangely apologetic.

“...It's okay,” Jongin answers, sliding down to sit on the floor to try and get his legs to stop shaking. “That was getting weird, anyway.”

“Yeah…” Sehun agrees, “am I any good?”

Jongin rolls his eyes, mutters, “I hate you,” and hangs up.

He’s not flustered. Of course he’s not.

\--

9 New Messages from: vivi’s owner

hey  
u enjoyed that didnt u???  
honsetly i kinda did too lol  
*honestly  
lets practice again some day, huh?? for idk science  
lmao  
but n e way  
im the FCUKING best at phone sex


End file.
